


应许之地

by reitsubomi



Series: 苍蓝星 [2]
Category: mhw - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 三创
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitsubomi/pseuds/reitsubomi
Series: 苍蓝星 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634098
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

巴希尔·修斯对于葬礼这件事感到十分陌生。然而他此刻却实实在在地站在淅淅沥沥的雨中，看着放着弟弟遗体的棺木一点点地被黄土掩埋。他知道“生”与“死”是每个人所必经的，只是不该以这样的方式。

——起码不该这么早就轮到他的弟弟。

巴希尔听不清那些悼词里写的究竟是什么，朦胧中“英雄”二字跳进了他的脑海。只是斯人已逝，谁又愿意要这“身后名”呢？

墓碑旁的橡树枝繁叶茂，将那一隅方土遮掩在一片郁郁葱葱之下。寂静中响了几声枪响，惊飞了远处的一群乌鸦。

世界失了颜色，只剩下黑色的丧服与白色的玫瑰。

他轻轻地叹息，抬了眼环顾四周，隐隐觉得自己的伤痛也许还不够深刻。

他的父亲，哈罗德·修斯，此刻虽还靠着政治家的面具维持着理智，与到场的宾客寒暄上几句，但苍老逐渐缠绕上了他，仿佛“一夜白头”并不再是一个不切实际的词语。只是政治家的家事也不再是“家事”，成了众目睽睽下的一场表演，而他们在这舞台之上，身不由己。

巴泽尔成家后，他和父亲之间的关系逐渐缓和，顺带着连巴希尔都跟着一齐“沾光”——每次回家时不必再忍受老爹永无止境的说教。他也知道他父亲并不是真的对他们抱有多么大的成见，只是在用自己的方式与他们交流罢了——尽管那从小到大都是一种失败的沟通方式。他盯着哈罗德的背影，没来由地觉得父亲那过于冷静的外表下掩藏着巨大的伤痛和些许悔意。当然这也许只是他的臆想，他们父子三人间在很长一段时间里都保持着克制又疏远的距离。

巴希尔理了理头发，拨开了挡眼的碎发。他没打伞，雨水顺着脸颊流了下来。他想这选择也算是不错，这样他自己和旁人都分不清那到底是雨滴还是泪水。

在得知巴泽尔的死讯后，他很长一段时间里都在反反复复地念着弟弟的名字。而“兄弟”到底是什么？他同样给不出一个确切的答案，只是在走马灯一样的过往里深切地感受到自己的灵魂似乎消失了一半。

巴希尔小心翼翼地挪动目光，几乎不敢正眼去看弟弟的遗孀。艾米莉亚站在雨中，正拿着一条手绢捂着嘴低声啜泣。周围的人自觉地和她拉开距离，好像都感知到语言的贫瘠与无力。巴希尔又瞧了瞧她身边的两个男孩，只见诺亚一手撑着伞，另一只手拉着摇摇晃晃的诺曼。他也在哭，但却显出一股与自身年龄不相称的沉稳，叫人难以相信他只有四岁。

“妈妈，爸爸去哪儿了？”幼小的诺曼拽了拽艾米莉亚的裙角，带着哭腔问。

“诺曼，我们说好了不再问这个问题了！”他的哥哥对他比了个“噤声”的手势，“你这样会让妈妈更难过的……”

“我要爸爸！”诺曼含糊不清地说着，接着就放声大哭了起来。

诺亚起先还在试图和他讲道理，可弟弟悲伤的情绪渐渐感染了他，让他也开始哭出声来，最后连伞都丢在了一边。艾米莉亚见状蹲下身子，在众人投来的怜悯中安抚着两个儿子。

巴希尔挡掉了正要拍照的记者，将对方的相机毫不留情地打落在泥水里。“别拍他们。”他几乎是恶狠狠地威胁道，“我的家人需要安静。”

他说完快步走到艾米莉亚的身边，半蹲在雨水里抱住了两个嚎啕大哭的男孩儿。“他去了一个很远的地方，”巴希尔低声说，“我们都要很久才能再见到他。”

巴希尔听着自己的声音空洞回荡在这片旷野之中。

“死亡”的概念太过朦胧，连他自己都说不清。而类似的话他相信艾米莉亚一定对他们说过很多遍，这让他觉得自己好像在不负责任地敷衍两个伤心的孩子一样。

“妈妈说过。”诺亚果然抽抽噎噎地对他说，“可我们还要等多久呢？”

巴希尔答不上来，只好低低地说：“我也不知道……我也很想他。”

他头一次破天荒地希望自己能够回答得更巧妙一点，编一些类似“化成星星在夜空中俯视”之类的谎话，给他们些安慰和期待。可他却变得如此笨嘴拙舌，好像他平时用来哄女人的那些话都是另外一个人说出来的。但也许“变成星星”这种敷衍很快就会失效，毕竟小孩子成熟得很快，用不了多久就能明白死亡是个残酷的现实——没人会变成星星，而他们也只会偶尔在梦里相见。

他不会回来了。

巴希尔在心底这么说道。

他看了看艾米莉亚，雨水让她更加支离破碎。悲伤给她的美丽镀上一股病态的苍白，如果不是为了诺亚和诺曼，她也许会表现得更加歇斯底里。然而她只是默默地掉眼泪，把那些狂奔的情感掩藏在不为人知的地方。

“带他们去躲躲雨吧，别感冒。”巴希尔提议道。也许是他的怀抱和巴泽尔很相似的缘故，两个孩子在他怀里渐渐止住了哭声。

艾米莉亚点了点头，沉默地牵起了诺亚。而哭累了的诺曼被巴希尔抱起来，枕在他肩头昏昏沉沉地阖上了眼。他格外地小心翼翼，好像在拥着一件稀世珍宝。他以前并不是没这么做过，却忽然觉得古怪。事实上他和两兄弟的关系相当之好，有时候连巴泽尔都要吃醋般地抱怨他。可此时他怀里的孩子却似有千斤之重，让他几乎寸步难行。他不禁在想：巴泽尔以前在抱着他们的时候，又是怎样的心情呢？

……可他无法想象。或者说，他无法以一个父亲的身份去想象。

诺曼的身上还带着一股淡淡的奶香和爽身粉的味道。他是那么小，小到他不敢用力。“孩子”对他来说是种陌生的存在，他不反感，但也不是那么喜欢。可若是有哪个女人含情脉脉地对他说“想要属于他们的孩子”，他便会“落荒而逃”——他不认为自己会是个好父亲，也不想和什么人就此绑在一起。这或许是他和自己父亲关系的投射，又或许是他从小就失去母亲的缘故。有时候他不得不承认，巴泽尔反而在这些事上比他更成熟。近年来他看着弟弟成家后，自己的心境慢慢地起了些变化，对于“孩子”这种存在不再那么抗拒——但或许只是对诺亚和诺曼，他还没冲动到想要和谁结婚的地步。

休息室里的暖气开得有点过头，这让巴希尔憋闷地松了松领带。他看着艾米莉亚有条不紊地帮两兄弟擦干了身子，又换上了带来的干净衣服，不由得在心里暗暗惊叹于她的坚强。在这期间，他反而像是个手足无措的孩子坐在一边，不知道该帮她做些什么才好，好像只要他插手便是添乱。到最后他只能充当起诺曼的“人肉摇篮”，哄着他再次慢慢入睡。而诺亚捧着一杯热可可贴着他坐，垂着头不知在想些什么。

“给你添麻烦了。”艾米莉亚在收拾完孩子们的东西后对巴希尔说道。

她一直对他是这种礼貌又疏远的态度，让他时常错觉是不是自己做了些什么惹她生气的事，又或许她还在为多年前“偷拍”他的往事而耿耿于怀。这种淡漠有时让他无所适从，连与她正常地相处都是件颇有难度的事。

“你不用这么客气。”巴希尔挤出一句客套话，“往后如果有什么我可以帮忙的，请尽管开口。”

她点了点头，轻声说了句“谢谢”。但他却觉得若非万不得已，她是决计不会向自己开口的。

“……你往后有什么打算？”巴希尔轻轻抚着诺曼的后背，而他刚刚发出了一声抽噎。

“我不知道。也许我该辞职……”艾米莉亚轻叹道，“说实话，我还没想好。”

帽子上的黑纱遮住了些她的表情，他只能从朦胧中看着那双闪着泪光的蜂蜜色眼睛。

“你需要工作。”巴希尔低声说，“我不是指钱的问题。我是说你需要它分散些注意力……然后时常见些不一样的人。”

“可他们……”她的目光飘向了诺亚和诺曼。

“我说过我会帮你的。”巴希尔脱口而出道。

艾米莉亚摇了摇头，金发随着一起优美地晃了晃。“你有你的生活。”她回绝道。

“听着，艾米莉亚，”他被那淡漠弄得有些烦躁，几乎惊醒了怀里的诺曼，“我没什么能为我弟弟做的，但请你至少让我尽一点家人的责任。”

巴希尔说完皱眉打量着她，而她似乎还在思索该用什么理由拒绝他。这念头让他十分沮丧——难道是他背着“花花公子”的名头久了，人也因此而看上去不可靠了么？……他或许在外面是那副样子，可他对家人却是不一样的。他以为她知道。

“你会常来看我们吗？”诺亚在他身边小声问。

“我会的。”巴希尔无比笃定地说。

艾米莉亚又叹了口气，可到了嘴边的话却被一阵敲门声所打断。

“国务卿在找您，夫人。”门外的助理轻声说，“调查局那边也还有些事情要和您说。”

“我知道了。”她调整好了语气，沉稳地回应道。

“你去吧。”巴希尔遇上她的目光，“我能照顾好他们。”

她终于对他露出了一丝淡淡的笑容，然后飞快地补好妆，又低声嘱咐了诺亚两句，紧接着便消失在门后。

“……我认识了她快八年，”巴希尔望着她的背影苦笑道，“从来不知道她会变成今天这样。”

诺亚不明所以地看了他一眼，像模像样地接话道：“我以为你会很了解女人呢，巴希尔。”

他听后一瞬间竟有些哭笑不得。“这又是谁说的？”他问道。

“我爸爸。”

巴希尔哑然失笑。“他会跟你们说这些？”

“偶尔。”诺亚喝了一口热可可，“大约是在他惹了妈妈生气之后……他说如果是你的话，一定更会哄女人。”

巴希尔不知道应该先对那一项表示震惊。是诺亚太过早熟？还是他们父子无话不谈？……他感概万千，一瞬间眼眶有些温热。“的确像是他会说的话，可我也并不是……”他轻声说，“我想他了。”

诺亚点点头，将手中的热可可递给了他。“我知道。”他像个大人一样看着他，“妈妈说喝点甜的会好受一些。”

巴希尔道了谢，腾出手接了过来。那甜腻腻的饮料并没有让他有多好受，而他的胸口依旧像是塞着块棉花。也许在成人世界里，只有兑了白兰地的热可可才能解一时之忧。

“你真的会常来看我们吧？”诺亚又认真地问了一遍。

“我会的。为什么这么问？”他从他的眼神里读出了些别的东西。

“我想妈妈会需要有人来陪陪她。”诺亚低声说，“她不肯在我们面前哭太多，只好一直忍着。”

巴希尔回想着那张美丽又憔悴的脸庞，而艾米莉亚确实在忍着很多情绪。他虽然很乐意去多陪陪他们，可他并不觉得自己能够将她从那悲伤里带出来。没人做得到。

“昨天晚上，我瞥见她偷偷抱着爸爸的衬衫哭……”诺亚靠在了他的手臂上，“你会哄她吗？”

他大约并不理解巴泽尔的话。巴希尔心想道。可他还是点了点头。

诺亚看了看他，轻声说：“爸爸总说你是个好哥哥，要我多学着点儿。”

巴希尔心里一颤，从他眼里瞧出了巴泽尔的模样。他一言不发地灌完了那杯热可可，被那甜腻糊住了喉头。

“……我想他了。”他又挤出这么一句。

“我也是。”诺亚吸了吸鼻子，抓着他的手臂小声哭了很久，之后才迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

巴希尔长叹了一口气，望着眼前的虚空发呆，最后滑落到梦境里。

——那好像也是个雨天，他和巴泽尔在母亲的葬礼后藏在休息室里相拥而泣。


	2. Chapter 2

葬礼之后，日子又亦如往常。死亡固然可怕，但难过的终归是活人。时间或许可以缝补伤口，但并不是万灵药，人还是要一点点地与过去告别，再流下许多眼泪。

巴希尔在那之后信守诺言，每周都去探望艾米莉亚母子三人。他们从东汉普顿搬回了曼哈顿的公寓，更方便两个孩子上下学。艾米莉亚也不用每每睹物思人，难以从悲伤的泥潭里挣扎出来。大都市熙熙攘攘的，总比幽静的城郊更能分散注意力。而巴希尔对新家的距离十分满意，他甚至连车都不用开，只要沿着中央公园走上两个街口就能见到他们。

诺亚和诺曼自然也喜欢这种变化，总是期盼着巴希尔的到来。他每次都带着礼物，陪他们玩儿上一会儿，或是念上一会儿书。如果时间充裕，他会带他们去公园里走走，再到大都会博物馆里待上一会儿。艾米莉亚经常留他一起吃晚饭，但对他仍保持着那种礼貌的淡漠。尽管她请了家政人员，然而在做饭这件事上仍旧愿意亲力亲为。巴希尔不得不承认她的手艺高超，甚至能比过他雇来的那些厨师，一蔬一饭间都透着“家”的温暖。而他被那温暖所俘虏，总是不由自主地想坐在餐桌旁守着他们，就好像那是他的家一样。但当他试图和她聊天时，她却总是像在回应工作上的伙伴，始终带着一种挥之不去的克制与隔阂。

——她的眼神还留在过去，而他也撬不开她的心扉。

这种如履薄冰的关系直到有次诺曼在深夜里突然发起了高烧才稍微有所缓解。艾米莉亚自然没对他说，最后还是半夜惊醒的诺亚偷偷发了短信告诉他的。等巴希尔赶到急诊时，他盯着那瘦削又憔悴的身影不知为何腾起了一股无名火。

“你为什么不告诉我？”他抓着她的手腕质问道，“我说过我会帮你的。”

艾米莉亚抿了嘴半天没说话，眼睛下的两团青黑看得他一阵心疼。“没什么。我可以……”她总是下意识地拉远和他的距离。

巴希尔在她要抽回手的瞬间又紧抓着她不放。“我是你们的家人，你不用顾虑那么多。”他看着她一字一顿地说。她的袖口在挣扎时微微地滑落，蓦地露出一片触目惊心的伤痕。他见了后惊得一时说不出话来，心上也像是被刀割了一般。而她回避着他的眼神，低着头一言不发。

“别这样，艾米莉亚。”他低声说，“求你……”

他试探性地向她靠近，双手颤抖着环顾住她，从未想到过在拥抱一个女人时需要这么小心翼翼。她比他想象中的更加单薄，他甚至不知道那具纤瘦的身体究竟在张牙舞爪的伤痛面前还能撑多久。巴希尔在她耳边反复说着“活下去”和“我会陪你”，却不知道这些看似敷衍的语句能否传递给她。可除此之外，他还能做什么？

艾米莉亚没再推开他，而是在那与巴泽尔相似却又不尽相同的怀抱里小声啜泣。

“我也很想他，”他抱着她喃喃道，“我一直都很想他。”

艾米莉亚听完再也忍不住，歇斯底里地哭出声来。他们在深夜的急诊室里这样抱着，好像刚刚经历了生离死别一样。而他们都与巴泽尔那样亲近，此刻更像是抱团取暖，从彼此身上回溯着关于他的回忆，似乎这样就能将如影随形的伤痛驱走一样。

……如果他能代替巴泽尔照顾她，那或许也不错。他朦朦胧胧地想。

巴希尔以为在那之后他们的关系会亲近一些，起码他可以分担一点她的痛苦。但艾米莉亚还是像平时那样对他，让他既困惑又充满了挫败感。只是他没再在她的手腕上见到新的伤痕，这让他着实松了一口气。

虽然他们之间的关系依然不温不火，但或许是看在他一直态度诚恳的份上，艾米莉亚终于点了头让巴希尔成了两个孩子的另一名“紧急联络人”。而她也向学校递交了申请，让他可以在她工作繁忙的时候去学校接诺亚和诺曼。巴希尔对此感到雀跃，却很快觉得自己对孩子的世界一无所知——他不知道他们在那么小的年纪竟然还要上各种“课后兴趣班”，或是像赶场一样见家庭教师；他也不知道家长竟然还要和他们一起完成五花八门的课后作业，对学校隔三岔五举行的各种“派对”和活动出钱出力……那个世界既陌生又熟悉，唤起了许多他封在心底的记忆。

他的母亲去世后，他的父亲想必也是如此亲历亲为地照顾他和巴泽尔。巴希尔似乎记起了父亲曾经手忙脚乱的模样。他或许做得并不够好，可他确实是爱着他们的。而母亲去世后，他不清楚父亲又是以怎样的心情渡过了那段难熬的日子……他们的关系太遥远，他似乎从来没去好好问过这些问题。

于是巴希尔开始认认真真地弥补起自己缺失的那部分知识，他的秘书们甚至一度以为他是有了“私生子”，却又不敢过问。直到他们了解了他是为了弟弟的孩子们而如此尽心尽力时，皆是感慨万千。昔日里订花订餐厅似乎变成了往事，他们的顶头上司此刻执着于了解各式育儿心得和学校信息。

“不是说好了要‘快乐教育’吗？”巴希尔皱着眉抱怨道。他脱了西装外套，卷起了衬衫的袖子，聚精会神地剪着纸，和诺曼一起完成复活节主题的手工模型。

“和巴希尔在一起很快乐呀！”四岁的诺曼天真无邪地对他说，手上的儿童剪刀剪出了一个完美的纸兔子。

他先是一愣，接着就被诺曼那扑扇着长睫毛的大眼睛给萌化了心。“我也是。”他笑眯眯地说，“你剪得可比我好多了。”

而原本认真弹琴的诺亚再也坐不住，接连弹错了几个小节，最后索性跑到两人身边凑起了热闹。

“你弹完了？”巴希尔也剪好了一个复活节的兔子，“听起来最后似乎偏了一点。”

“你听得出吗？”诺亚冲他做了个鬼脸，抓起了桌上的剪刀。

他“嘿嘿”一笑，说道：“我以前交往过钢琴家。”

诺亚“哦”了一声，问道：“那现在呢？”

“空窗期。”巴希尔微笑道。那场葬礼之后，他确实在那方面没什么心思。在这近两年多的时间里，巴希尔·修斯的名字鲜少出现在各类社交场合。而当别人问起的时候，他的秘书们总是要在对方惊诧的目光中解释上几遍原委。

“什么是‘空窗期’？”诺曼奶声奶气地插话道。

“就是我暂时没有女朋友的意思。”

诺亚听后若有所思地看了他一眼，冷不防地问道：“那你可以约我妈妈吗？”

巴希尔差点儿剪到自己的手，对着他这番童言无忌苦笑道：“这又是为什么？”

诺亚放下剪刀，正襟危坐道：“之前我们回爷爷家时，我偷偷听到了爷爷在劝妈妈交男朋友。他好像还介绍了几个给她。”

巴希尔又不知道该对什么表露出惊讶：是诺亚一如既往的人小鬼大，还是他父亲竟然在这方面意外地开明？……她确实需要试着重新约会，可这个想法让他莫名地胃里一阵翻腾。

“那你妈妈是什么反应？”他装作漫不经心地问。

“她说她会考虑。”诺亚托着腮回想道，“她这阵子也常常早出晚归，也许是见了几个人吧。”

巴希尔“嗯”了一声，又问道：“那你们是怎么想的？”

诺亚沉思了一会儿，皱着眉说：“爸爸只有一个，可妈妈也需要一个能照顾她、和她分担生活的人……我听爷爷是这么说的。他好像也说他自己年轻的时候做得不够好……”

巴希尔心里蓦地一颤。

“我后来问过妈妈这件事。”诺亚接着说，“她说她如果真的要交男朋友，会尊重我和诺曼的意见。”

巴希尔点点头，假装专心地剪着复活节的彩蛋。“艾米莉亚要重新开始约会”这个念头让他突然间坐立不安。尽管他知道那对她来说是件好事，可他一想到她再婚后自己就很难再见到两个孩子时，竟颇有些不舍。而他也不能悠闲地沿着中央公园溜达到她家，和她的孩子们嬉闹一番后再一起吃她亲手做的晚饭。

“啊，剪歪了！”诺曼发出了一声惊叫。

巴希尔看了看变成多边形的彩蛋，对他抱歉地笑了笑。

诺亚派头十足地摇了摇头，似乎觉得他连这种小事都做不好，于是帮着弟弟剪起了余下的彩蛋和兔子。“你这副样子可没办法去约我妈妈呀，巴希尔。”他叹息道。

“她是我的家人，诺亚。”巴希尔有些言不由衷地解释道，好像在自我催眠一般，“那是不一样的。”

诺亚轻哼了一声，说：“可你们并没有血缘关系……我查过了。”

巴希尔又是哭笑不得，没想到自己有一天竟然会输给一个六岁的孩子。“那是不一样的。”他徒劳地重复了一遍。

诺亚撅起了嘴，似乎对他的回答并不满意，而巴希尔也不知道他的脑袋里究竟有些什么古灵精怪的想法。他有一头微卷的金发，大多数时候都和妈妈很像，但他的眼睛却继承了巴泽尔的模样。“……我不想让奇怪的人来当我们的新爸爸。”他在剪完两个彩蛋后才低声说。

巴希尔长叹了一口气，心中有些不是滋味。“我会帮你们把关的。”他说道，但听上去没什么说服力。

诺亚看上去还是不太开心，但他的坏情绪在艾米莉亚来接他们的时候稍微得到了缓解。他开始喋喋不休地向母亲汇报着今天发生过的事，顺带还加上了“巴希尔剪不好复活节的彩蛋”这个新发现。

“是吗？”她问道，罕有地对巴希尔绽开了笑容。

他愣了两秒，心脏不规律地跳了几下。“手工总是很难的。”他微笑道，“他们倒是很擅长。”

“他们什么都擅长，尤其是捣蛋方面，”艾米莉亚蹲下来揉了揉两个男孩儿的头发，“简直是专家。”

巴希尔觉得她今天似乎心情不错，看上去轻快了许多，或许是因为她终于脱掉了那些黑色的衣服，换上了明快的春装。而她难得精心化了妆，整个人显得熠熠生辉。珊瑚色的口红和玫瑰金的长耳坠都让她原本的美更加灵动。她或许真的是去见了谁。他看着她没来由地想，甚至闻到了一股陌生的青柠檬的味道。可他终究没在孩子们面前开口问，只是当天晚上辗转反侧了许久才慢慢阖了眼。

那之后巴希尔总觉得如鲠在喉，可他也没什么机会和她单独相处。他们都很忙，两个孩子似乎成了他们唯一的交集。他也试过旁敲侧击地问诺亚，但艾米莉亚口风极紧，没在孩子们面前表露过和谁约会的模样。只是诺亚会说家里总是有不同的人送来的鲜花和礼物，然后意味深长地对巴希尔眨巴着眼睛。他对此只能尴尬地笑笑，然后摆出一副大义凛然的样子说那是好事。

她当然会有很多追求者。他坐在飞往特区的私人飞机上时有些烦躁地想。她又年轻又漂亮，还是个有钱的孀妇，加之平日里的工作又要频频与不同的人打交道，有很多倾慕者也是自然而然的。但这种想法总是让他心神不宁，而他必须要默念着“他是在担心两个侄儿”才能让自己不那么钻牛角尖。

他的秘书看着他阴云密布的脸轻轻地叹气，重复了好几遍“樱子小姐在电话上”。而巴希尔过了半天才回过神来，不耐烦地吐出一个字：“……谁？”

“樱子小姐。她问您明晚有没有空。”

“没有。”他几乎懒得去想那到底是谁，一口回绝了，“我明晚要去学校参加诺亚的钢琴演奏会。”

他的秘书连连苦笑，好像还没有适应他这种突如其来的转变。

“我父亲到家了吗？”巴希尔望着舷窗外渐渐明晰的灯光问道。

“暂时还没有。国务卿的助理说他们大概一个小时后落地。”

他“哦”了一声，之后便支着手肘沉默，梳理着自己凌乱的思绪。葬礼之后除了感恩节和圣诞节，他几乎没和父亲说过话。而他的父亲似乎也同样借着工作来麻痹“丧子之痛”——巴希尔只能靠着新闻里“国务卿去了某国出访”而了解他的行踪。

他站在父亲的书房里发呆，空气里的那股书香和烟草味勾起了他童年时的记忆。他从来都不喜欢特区这间略显逼仄的房子，时常觉得那是束缚他的牢笼。成年后，他连和父亲日常的问候都十分鲜少，而大多数时候他们的交流都是无休止的争吵，迫使对方接受自己的观点。外人眼里八面玲珑的巴希尔·修斯在他父亲面前总像是个幼稚又暴躁的男孩儿，而这一点让他厌烦不已。可等他从父亲身边逃开后，却又不时觉得自己像是广袤海域里无根的浮萍，时常被难以名状的孤独所袭击。

他拿起父亲书桌上摆放的照片细细地看，那之中既有他们小时候与妈妈的合照，也有巴泽尔一家人的照片。巴希尔立在桌前良久，眼前一片模糊，连父亲推门进来都没意识到。

哈罗德·修斯在他身后清了清嗓子，而他这才放下照片换上了平日里的表情回头打招呼。他觉得父亲似乎又苍老了一些，脸上有股说不出的疲态。那也许和他刚结束一次漫长的外事出访有关，但他知道难以抹去的伤痛渗进了他每一丝的白发里。

“什么风把你吹过来了？”哈罗德松了松领带，走到酒柜前倒了两杯威士忌。可他也没招呼儿子，自顾自地喝了起来。

“我只是……嗯……顺路来看看你。”巴希尔生硬地说。

他的父亲挑了下眉，晃了晃杯子后浅呷了一口酒。“我还以为你是为了见什么女人。”他像往常一样讽刺了他一句。

巴希尔走过去拿起了另外一杯酒，低声回应道：“没有。开会而已。”

哈罗德轻笑了一声，说：“你好像最近收敛了很多。连艾米莉亚都在我面前夸你是个好哥哥，帮了她许多。”

他微微吃了一惊，没想到她在那不冷不热的态度之下竟还是感激自己的，于是不由得有些欣喜。“诺亚和诺曼都是好孩子，我很喜欢他们。而艾米莉亚她……”他停下来挑选着措辞，“她很坚强。”

哈罗德附和地点了点头，轻声说：“她还需要点时间。”

“我听说你之前劝过她？”他喝了一口酒，假装漫不经心地问。

他的父亲先是一愣，随即笑了起来，说道：“诺亚真是人小鬼大。的确，我跟她聊过一些……”

哈罗德凝视着杯子里琥珀色的液体，思绪似乎又滑落到往事里。巴希尔不想打扰他，静静地在一旁看着沉浸在回忆里的父亲。他平日里锐利的双眸黯淡下来，而电视上那副咄咄逼人的强硬做派仿佛也是另一个人装出来的。

“她应该试着再去和什么人交往，渐渐从阴影里走出来。”哈罗德说着有些哽咽，忽然间百感交集，目光落在巴希尔的身上，“我也许当初也该那么做。那样你和巴泽尔可能……”

他念出了那个名字后没接着往下说，只是喝完了杯子里余下的威士忌。

巴希尔突然感到或许他该多来陪陪父亲。然而这个没成型的想法被哈罗德的助理在门外所打断，对他说着“总统在线上”。

“你忙吧，我明天就回去了。”巴希尔说，“到时候会把诺亚弹琴的视频发给你。”

哈罗德有些意外地看了看他，好像吃惊于这个玩世不恭的儿子竟然能说出这种话来。但他没多问什么，只是重新系好了领带，对他微笑道：“……那再好不过了。”

巴希尔很少见到父亲对自己露出如此柔和的笑容，可他不知道该怎样去回应他。他想着或许弟弟会比他做得要好一点，但他从来没问过诀窍是什么。那感觉在他心上麻痒痒的，像是被通了电的羽毛扫过一样，最终让他只是对哈罗德别扭地点了点头。

“巴希尔，”他的父亲在走出门前突然停住了脚步，哑着嗓子有些突兀地叫了声他的名字，“……我一直都希望你能够平安快乐地生活。没有别的要求。”

巴希尔蓦然间又看不清他的背影，在房门撞上前轻声说了句“注意身体”，然后听着父亲的脚步声逐渐消失在走廊上。

他喝完了自己的那点威士忌，偶然瞥见巴泽尔在相框里对他微笑。


	3. Chapter 3

巴希尔以前从来不知道孩子的演奏会也像古典交响乐团那样正式。他看着他们像模像样地穿着西装和长裙，在学校的音乐厅里演绎着也许他们并不怎么理解的乐曲。

诺亚的钢琴独奏排在管弦乐团和弦乐四重奏之后。于是他坐在台下有些百无聊赖，不一会儿就和诺曼一起悄无声息地玩儿起了手指游戏。有些女士认出他来，对他频频暗送秋波，但巴希尔只是拿平时惯有的笑容去回应她们，余光却在音乐厅里四处搜寻。艾米莉亚还没到，这让他颇感意外。他有一个星期没见过她，而她好像最近一直在忙着筹备电视台的台庆和新的新闻特辑。尽管他只要走上一小会儿就能到她家，可他有好几次都只是在晨跑后坐在公园的长椅上遥望着那栋公寓，然后删掉了手机上已经编辑好的信息。

当她踩着《D大调卡农》的前奏坐到诺曼身边时，巴希尔的一颗心终于安定下来，微笑着冲她打招呼。艾米莉亚抱歉地对他和诺曼笑了笑，在儿子的额头上轻吻了一下，然后浏览起了座位上放着的节目单。而巴希尔这才发觉她身边还跟着一个男人，等他借着舞台上的灯光看清那人的模样后，脸上的笑容立刻淡了下去。

——银发的伯爵捕捉到他的目光，礼貌地对他点了下头，嘴角勾起一丝若有若无的浅笑。可不知为何，巴希尔觉得那笑容似乎像是在向他挑衅一样。他的心慢慢地往下沉，从浪尖上坠落到海底，连呼吸都在一瞬间变得异常。而周围的一切顿时失去了光彩，让他像是置身于深海中一样。

他拿眼角打量着尼古拉斯·涅尔基甘铎，只觉得他看上去没什么变化，依旧像个难以接近的大理石雕像。巴希尔这些年没怎么见过他，而他还是长居国外，偶尔才会回来露上一面。

诺曼朝着巴希尔的方向凑了凑，脸上的五官都皱到了一起，显出一副惧怕又委屈巴巴的模样，仿佛很不喜欢伯爵冲他打招呼。艾米莉亚颇为严厉地瞪了他一眼，好像在说他这样是不礼貌的表现。然而巴希尔却安慰似地揉了揉诺曼的头发，对着她和尼古拉斯微笑了一下。艾米莉亚无奈地看了看他，最终只是拿食指警告似地戳了戳诺曼的额头。而伯爵冲着巴希尔挑了下眉，当着他和诺曼的面自然而然地握起了她的手，完全不顾他们心里是怎么想的。

巴希尔期盼着她能挣扎一下，或是露出一丝厌恶。但她却对尼古拉斯笑了笑，还在他耳边低语了几句，神态比在面对巴希尔的时候要亲昵多了。而伯爵望向艾米莉亚时，脸上的表情也会柔和许多，不再那么冷漠和生硬。他见了心里极不是滋味，一股莫名的酸涩向着全身蔓延。巴希尔知道他们多年前曾经“交往”过，他那时听多了巴泽尔的牢骚，总以为他是小题大做，可现在却立刻理解了弟弟当时的心情。

诺曼撅起了嘴，在给登台的诺亚鼓完掌后“照猫画虎”地抓住了巴希尔的手，似乎在以这种方式来表达自己的不满。然而他的母亲对此只是柔和地笑了笑，显然没意识到那是一种示威，反而当作是他和巴希尔亲近的体现。诺曼皱起了眉头，凑到巴希尔耳边小声说了句“我不喜欢他”，然后有些沮丧地坐直了身子，老老实实地看着哥哥弹奏着巴赫的平均律。

巴希尔在诺曼柔嫩的小手上轻轻捏了一下，又冲他眨眨眼，示意他“挺住”，之后便从自己的手机屏幕上看着诺亚弹琴——他起先还有些紧张，但很快就进入了状态，颇有钢琴家的风度。巴希尔的余光又不由自主地飘到艾米莉亚身上，而她今晚穿着剪裁合体的白色连衣裙，长发编成了辫子盘在脑后，发饰和耳坠则都选了简洁大方的钻石配饰做点缀。他记得很久以前她出席社交场合时还带着一股青涩和胆怯，但如今已是驾轻就熟，落落大方，举手投足间都带着成熟女性的魅力，可笑起来时却仍保留着一丝少女般的娇俏。

或许是音乐厅里有些冷，穿着单薄的艾米莉亚接连打了几个喷嚏。而坐在一旁的伯爵立刻脱下自己的外套披在她身上，还抓着她的手放到嘴边呵气。巴希尔起先以为是自己花了眼，或是尼古拉斯的某根神经搭错了线，他甚至怀疑起他和伯爵之间谁才是那个会体贴女性的“花花公子”。他以前并不确定他们之间到底有几分真假，可眼下却像看到了一对恋人。巴希尔觉得有点憋闷，心上又像是给谁狠狠扯了一下，而他只好一遍遍地对自己说他应该祝福她、为她感到高兴。可另一个声音却在他脑海中咆哮，让他默念着“怎么偏偏是他”。

诺曼揪了一下他的袖子，哀怨地问：“你为什么不把外套给我妈妈？”

“他离得近些。”巴希尔像是在给自己找借口一样，“再说我还要录像呀，诺曼。”

艾米莉亚本想提醒儿子要保持安静，却对他那副拿着手机录像的模样忍俊不禁，最后不得不拿手掩笑。

他不明所以地看着她，以为自己做了什么滑稽的举动。但她很少对他这样笑，这让他心花怒放，把刚刚的别扭都丢到了脑后，几乎忘了尼古拉斯还在一旁“不友善”地盯着他。

“……为什么笑我？”巴希尔在演奏会结束后问道。

“学校之后会给我们清晰版的完整视频。”她整了整身上披着的西装外套，然后给了下台来的诺亚一个大大的拥抱。

巴希尔知道她没说实话。他也摸了摸诺亚的头，夸赞他弹得很好。男孩儿先是颇为骄傲地对着他笑，但那个笑容在见到伯爵时立刻僵在了脸上，和他父亲当年一模一样。诺亚不自然地和尼古拉斯问了好，之后就拉起了弟弟——而诺曼此刻已经躲到巴希尔的腿后去了。

“我想先传给他们的爷爷。”巴希尔按下了“发送”后说道。

艾米莉亚略感意外地看着他。

他还想和她再说点什么，像是问问她的近况，或是约她一起回哈罗德那儿。但她和伯爵很快便被好奇的老师和家长团团围住，就好像他们早已结了婚一样。

明明他才更了解两个孩子。巴希尔有些哀怨地想。他知道他们的喜好，记得他们的生日，甚至在自己车上常备着儿童座椅……可到头来他却像个多余的局外人。

“……他们在约会。”诺亚低声说，看上去很不开心，“妈妈还带他到家里来过一次。”

“是吗？”他干巴巴地问。

他无精打采的模样让诺亚不由地皱起了眉头，脸上的神情像是在责怪他“不争气”一般。“他们在约会，巴希尔！”他重复了一遍，好让他意识到问题的严重性，“可我和诺曼都不喜欢他……他甚至吓哭了诺曼。”

诺亚说完看了他弟弟一眼，于是诺曼配合地吸起了鼻子。

他们不喜欢尼古拉斯。巴希尔的心里忽然像有个小孩儿雀跃地翻跟头，让他简直想冲上去拥抱两个孩子。可他不能表露出来。“别那么说，诺亚。”巴希尔轻声细语地和他讲起了道理，看上去也想说服自己一样，“会让你妈妈难过的。”

“我爸爸以前也不喜欢他——”诺亚并不买账，微微提高了音量。周围有几个人转过头来看他们。

“你是从哪儿听来的？”

“网上说的。”诺亚依旧气鼓鼓的，“我查过了，他们关系一直不好。以前的新闻上还说他们是‘情敌’……”

巴希尔叹了口气，蹲下身来安抚道：“那是过去。那时候发生了很多复杂又凶险的事，他们只是立场不同而已。但他确实帮过巴泽尔，帮他从泥沼里脱身……尼古拉斯不是个坏人，所以别对他抱着那么大的敌意。”

——他说完简直想夸奖自己一番。

诺亚和诺曼都皱着眉头，脸上的表情和他们的父亲如出一辙。诺亚挣扎着还想和巴希尔再抱怨上些什么，把他拉向他们兄弟的“统一战线”。但艾米莉亚在身后叫他们的名字，要带着他们同伯爵一起吃晚饭。于是诺亚的表情看上去更加阴沉，像是马上要大喊大叫一样。

“巴希尔也会去吗？”诺曼抢在气急败坏的哥哥前开了口，又是天真无邪地问。

巴希尔顿时觉得四道视线一齐投到他身上——两兄弟求救般地看着他，艾米莉亚略显尴尬地对他笑了笑，而尼古拉斯则是别有深意地打量着他，似乎讽刺他的话已经到了嘴边。

“我还有约会。”他终归是说出了巴希尔·修斯应该有的回答，语调显得轻巧而游刃有余，“等我不忙了，我们再一起吃晚饭好吗？”

诺亚和诺曼只好不甘心地点了点头。

艾米莉亚听到那个回答后似乎朝他多看了两眼，但那十有八九是他的幻觉。他看着他们四人“其乐融融”地消失在音乐厅的门口，留下他自己站在已是空荡荡的前厅里发呆。

那个和她并肩一起走的人是他该多好。

他不知道自己为什么会生出这个念头，但他十分希望他可以抱着诺曼，然后听诺亚在一旁兴奋地说他学校里发生的事。艾米莉亚或许会笑着责备他们吃饭的时候太过淘气，但这时他就可以插嘴哄劝她说“那没什么大不了的”。

家。

巴希尔在人生中第一次如此强烈地想要一个家，渴望和他们待在一起。可那却是他弟弟的家，他不能“鸠占鹊巢”。

难以名状的孤独感蓦然间又袭击了他，让他无所适从。

那天之后巴希尔又去了几次各种酒会和晚餐会，但每次总是待不了多久就匆匆离开。他百无聊赖地看着满屋的华服霓裳，连唇边的佳酿都索然无味。而他也试过重新去和什么人约会，却最终敷衍了事，无论如何都填不满他心里的空洞。到头来他索性不再勉强自己，宁肯在晚上漫无目的地走在繁华的街头，然后盯着那栋公寓发上一会儿呆。

灯火通明时，那屋子像是云端上的一颗启明星。

他偶尔还是会去接送诺亚和诺曼，但他们似乎对他之前的“临阵逃脱”颇有微词。巴希尔态度诚恳地连连道歉，还带他们去看了一场棒球赛，两兄弟这才愿意与他“冰释前嫌”，重新亲近，只是仍然对他抱怨他们不喜欢和那位伯爵待在一起。

他知道艾米利亚一定会对儿子们的态度很头疼，可他又有几天没好好地和她说过话。就算是见面，他们也只是匆匆地打个招呼，聊上几句孩子们的情况，然后各奔东西。艾米莉亚期间曾邀请他去参加电视台的台庆，但他却推说自己工作繁忙。而等他看到了尼古拉斯出席庆典的报道后，又不住地埋怨自己像个懦弱的“逃兵”。

他似乎怎么做都不对。

那之后艾米莉亚依旧很忙，有一天几乎到了半夜才出现在他家。诺亚和诺曼早已入睡，她只好在门口悄悄看着他们，不忍心再叫他们起身回家。

巴希尔在她身后轻声提议道：“今晚就让他们睡在这里吧。”

艾米莉亚点了点头，轻声叹了口气。

“还在忙特辑的事？”巴希尔倒了杯水给她。而她一直断断续续地咳嗽，看上去又有些病恹恹的。

“国会那边出了些状况……”她道了谢，一口气喝下了一多半，“抱歉，最近总是麻烦你。”

“没什么。我很喜欢跟他们待在一起。”他轻声说，“你想再吃点什么吗？冰箱里还有些晚上剩的肉馅玉米卷饼和烤花椰菜……他们说要给你留点。”

艾米莉亚迟疑了一下，但没拒绝他。“晚上的凯撒沙拉好像消失了，”她揉了揉自己的胃，冲他笑了一下，“那我就顺便‘考察’一下他们的伙食吧。”

巴希尔颇为意外，一时间不知道该做些什么。他以为她会和伯爵吃完晚饭再回去加班，而不是在办公室里一边吃着冰冷的沙拉一边独自对着电脑。可他忽然欣喜起来，甚至想立刻打电话给他的厨师，然后付他五倍的工钱叫他过来做上一大桌菜。然而这个疯狂的念头只是一闪而过，他还是老老实实地将那些剩下的食物放进了烤箱和微波炉，等着它们重新热起来。

在他忙碌的期间，艾米莉亚一直坐在一旁出神地看着他，好像陷入了回忆里。等他将热好的食物放在她面前时，她似乎才回到了现实，慢慢地拿起叉子。巴希尔看着她像是小动物一样一点点地进食，还不时咳嗽上几声，不由得一阵心疼。

“你该多吃点，光吃沙拉可不行。”他像个家长一样对她说。

她听后放下了刚要送到嘴边的烤花椰菜，露出了一副苦乐参半的表情。“……你们有时候可真像。”她的声音极轻，很快淹没在一阵咳嗽声里。

“你还好么？”巴希尔顾不上问她刚刚究竟说了些什么，立刻走过去轻轻拍了拍她的后背，却被她有些粗鲁地挡开了手。

“没什么。”艾米莉亚站起身，生硬地说，“我该回去了。”

“……那我送你。很晚了。”

“不用了，你也该休息了。”她又咳嗽了几声，“再说离得不远。”

“艾米莉亚！”他再次抓住她的手腕，而她那副拒人千里之外的淡漠又让他着了恼，“你又是这样……我就在这儿，你为什么一直不肯放心地依赖我？”

“我该回去了。”她又笃定地重复了一遍。

巴希尔真的生了气，心头那股无名火突然蹿得老高。而他也从来不知道自己原来这么控制不住脾气。

“是我做得还不够好吗？”他看着她问，而她不停地回避着他的目光，“还是因为我过去的名声让你感到困扰？”

“不是那样的！你已经做了很多了，巴希尔。我真的很感激你。”艾米莉亚还在徒劳地试图抽回她的手，“可你也有自己的生活。我不能……”

“你在发烧！”他不顾反对摸了她的额头，“你需要休息，需要被人照顾，而不是装出一副‘你没事’、‘你什么都能做好’的样子！”

他的声音或许有点高，而他那副生气的模样和平时判若两人。巴希尔觉得自己不可理喻，可那些话像是有了自己独立的意志，脱离了他的掌控。艾米莉亚表情复杂地看着他，却只是不停地咳嗽。他又倒了杯水给她，转身时忽然发现诺曼正赤着脚抱着他的玩具熊站在走廊上。

“你们吵架了？”他有些怯生生地问。

“抱歉，诺曼。是我吵醒你了。”巴希尔怕他受凉，于是立刻奔过去抱起了他，“你妈妈发了烧，我在劝她留下来休息……”

“妈妈需要留下来休息。”诺曼鹦鹉学舌般地说，睡眼惺忪地打了个呵欠，“你会留下来吗，妈妈？……我们都会陪着你的。”

艾米莉亚望着儿子期盼的眼神，最终不情愿地点了头。“那你可以接着好好睡觉了吗，诺曼？”她问道。

诺曼揪着巴希尔的衣领笑得天真浪漫，忙不迭地答应。“那你也要好好休息。”他像模像样地对艾米利亚说，“巴希尔也会照顾好你的。”

“遵命，诺曼长官！”他附和道，尽量将自己的那股无名火淹没在轻快的语气里。

巴希尔抱着诺曼回了房间，留下艾米莉亚独自一人站在客厅里平复情绪。睡在另一侧的诺亚悄悄翻了个身，像是掩盖自己在装睡一样。他没去戳穿他，只是忽然意识到两兄弟似乎依旧人小鬼大，不仅偷听了他们的对话，还串通一气地要帮他“靠近”艾米莉亚。

“你真的会照顾好她吧，巴希尔？”诺曼不放心地又在他耳边悄声问道，“你看上去真不像个‘花花公子’。”

“我会的。”他在他额头上轻吻了一下，又有些哭笑不得，“但你们两个必须得好好睡觉。”

诺曼听完微笑着抱紧了小熊，依着他的话乖巧地闭上了眼睛。

等巴希尔返回客厅时，艾米莉亚正靠在沙发上用手机发着邮件。他走到她身后，在她发送完的一瞬间抽走了手机，然后有些不悦地将退烧药和水递给了她。

“你需要休息。”他像个严厉的老师一样说道，“客房里什么都有，你可以洗完澡好好睡上一觉。明早我会去送他们上学的。”

艾米莉亚“嗯”了一声，吃完药后就一言不发地朝房间走去，把身旁的巴希尔当成是空气一样。他有些懊恼地看她撞上了房门，被她的软钉子磨得寸步难行。似乎他在她面前从来就不是那个温柔体贴、善解人意的花花公子“巴希尔·修斯”，反而像是个幼稚又易怒的鲁莽少年。这倒和他在他父亲面前颇为相似——他的面具总是很快失效，让他猝不及防地显出原形。

巴希尔一口气灌了半杯不加冰的威士忌，故意让那辛辣的液体灼烧着他的食道和神经。他站在客房门口犹豫不决地敲着门，想告诉她明天约了家庭医生，可她却像睡着了一样毫无反应。巴希尔惊讶于她并没有反锁房门，兀自念着她至少是信任他的。可他却推门而入，卑鄙地坐在床边看她沉沉地睡着。他不知道自己为什么会这么做，但待在她身边似乎填上了他心里的空洞。

巴希尔的手指轻轻拂过她的长发，那上面还带着些许氤氲的水汽。淡淡的橙花香窜进了他的鼻子，在他脑海里勾勒着更为狂野的想法。平日里那些细小的声音在深夜里高声咆哮，驱使着他向她靠近。

酒精一点点地腐蚀了他的理智。他慢慢贴上去，低头吻了她的嘴唇。

——灼热又柔软，像是烤热了的棉花糖。

他拿舌尖细细地品味，掩在心底的欲望也被一丝丝缱绻地牵连而出。

“……巴泽尔？”她似乎被他所惊醒，在黑暗里呓语着他弟弟的名字。

巴希尔宛若五雷轰顶，从那毒药一般的迷乱里清醒过来。他触电似地放开她，痛骂着自己的下作。可她却拉着他的袖子，朦朦胧胧地对他说：“我好想你。”

他发不出任何声音。

艾米莉亚又在哭，断断续续地喃喃道：“我真的好累……你带我一起走好不好？”

巴希尔几乎分不清她是醒着还是睡着，心上腾起的疼痛让他无法呼吸。他像个寻求宽恕的信徒一样跪在她身边，握着她的手低声回应道：“我不能带你走。你要好好活着，艾米莉亚。我会一直陪着你……”

“骗子。”她哽咽道，“你说过你会回来的。”

“我没有骗你，艾米莉亚。我总是说话算话的。”巴希尔的眼泪落到她的手上，“我在这儿陪着你。我爱你，艾米莉亚。我爱你。”


	4. Chapter 4

巴希尔有些心不在焉地喝着手中的浓缩咖啡，目光一直停滞在客房的那扇门上。他犹豫着到底要不要假装若无其事地走进去，然后招呼着她吃些东西。初升的旭日绕过高楼洒进些许光亮，给原先阴沉沉的屋里添了点儿生气。他瞥见艾米莉亚留在沙发上的西装外套，忍不住走过去抓着那衣服闻了闻，像是在温习她的味道，又像是追寻着那股青柠檬味的陌生痕迹——他庆幸自己没闻到，否则他会像个易怒的青少年那样捏碎手里的马克杯。可很快他又觉得自己既可鄙又可笑，而他的全部思绪都像是凝滞了一般，让他整个人看上去萎靡不振，再没半分平日里的神采飞扬。

“你们还在吵架吗？”诺亚先前在车上皱着眉头问他。是的，连小孩子都能一眼看出来他糟糕的状态。当然这可能和他的黑眼圈以及泛青的下巴也有关系。

巴希尔从后视镜里瞥见他那双忧心忡忡的眼睛，然后轻声说道：“没有。我们没有吵架。你妈妈……呃，有点儿发烧。我帮她约了家庭医生。”他回答的差劲儿极了。

“可你看上去很沮丧，巴希尔。”诺亚似乎没打算轻易放过他。

他当然很沮丧——或许“沮丧”这个词有些不恰当——但他想不出来该怎么描述自己此刻的心情。硬要说的话，那大约是羞愧与悸动并行的一种诡异状态。巴希尔喝了一大口黑咖啡，迫使自己赶紧找出点儿别的话来结束这个话题。

“我只是没睡好。老毛病。”他假装轻松地说，还尝试着笑了一下，但他觉得那是一个失败的笑容。好在孩子们看不见他脸上的表情。

“你没有陪着她吗，巴希尔？”诺曼发话道，“妈妈生病的时候，爸爸会一直守着她、照顾她。”

“噢，那……那不一样。”巴希尔心里“咯噔”一下，“我不是巴泽尔……呃，不，我……我的意思是我做得远不如他好。”

他说完立刻在心里骂自己是个“蠢货”。难道他需要雇一个公关团队来帮他回答两个孩子的问题吗？……可老实讲，他觉得自己这辈子都没这么狼狈过。若是换作平常，他只要顺着“巴希尔·修斯”的腔调敷衍，便能顺利过关。但他清楚自己做不到那般轻巧，而他知道原委。

“所以你不愿意陪着她吗，巴希尔？”诺曼说着撅起了嘴，声音里带起了一丝哭腔。

巴希尔连连叫苦，感慨着两兄弟连旁敲侧击、软硬兼施的“审问技巧”都从他们父亲身上学了个十足十，叫他承认也不是，否认也不是，陷入了一种进退两难的局面。他总不能对他们说，他昨晚偷偷亲了艾米莉亚，说了一番胡话后落荒而逃吧？

“她需要好好休息。”他最终答非所问地说，脑海里浮现的全是那个莽撞的吻，为此差点儿闯了个红灯。

“巴希尔，做点儿什么。”诺亚气鼓鼓地说，好像被他垂头丧气的模样所激怒了，“你不是最了解女人吗？……我们不想见到那个‘雕像’。他现在一周要来家里三次！……三次！”他末了还不忘强调一遍，以示不满。

巴希尔觉得心上被狠狠地刺了一下，一股酸涩蔓延到了全身。他本想捶一下方向盘，但最终只是打了个转向灯。

做点儿什么呢？他幽怨地想。他连一会儿回去要怎么开口和艾米莉亚说话都不知道。他能做什么呢？叫她不要和那个雕像一样的伯爵交往？或者干脆说服她不要改嫁？

“尼古拉斯并不是个坏人，”他听到自己重复着过去的陈词滥调，“他能让你妈妈幸福。”

“哦，别说了，巴希尔！”诺亚不满地反驳道，“那我和诺曼呢？……”

他无言以对，只能默默地停好了车，帮着两兄弟从车上下来。诺亚推开他的手，拒绝了他的示好，一言不发跳下车，背着书包混进了进入学校的人流。而诺曼眨巴着眼睛打量着他，半晌才怯生生地问：“你不喜欢我妈妈吗，巴希尔？”

巴希尔抿紧了嘴唇，拿牙齿咬着自己的舌头，直到口中泛起一丝腥咸才终于开口道：“不是的。可那不一样，诺曼。她是我的家人。”

她是我弟弟的妻子。我弟弟的。

他接着在心里给“家人”又重新下了个严谨的定义。

“你是我们的家人，妈妈也是我们的家人。为什么你们不能在一起呢？”诺曼在他耳边小声说道。

巴希尔心里一颤，苦笑着重复道：“那不一样……不一样的，诺曼。”

“有什么不一样？”

他蹲下身，耐心地解释道：“我是你们的伯父，不是……不是你们的父亲。我不能……”

男孩儿的眼圈瞬间红了。诺曼皱起了眉头，用力吸了几下鼻子，然后不再同他说话，背过身往教学楼的方向大步走去。他知道自己又搞砸了。

该死。

巴希尔终于如愿以偿地在车身上捶了一下，发出一声突兀的闷响。有几个人像看疯子一样看着他。

喜欢她？……我简直快要发疯了。

他的手上红了一大片，但那痛觉过了很久才后知后觉地显现出来，还被过量的咖啡放大了影响。于是他不仅心跳得飞快，手上也疼得要命，严重影响了早饭的质量——面包片有些糊，煎鸡蛋似乎放多了盐，而那一小碗鸡汤怎么看都像是刷锅水，只有橙汁还算正常。巴希尔望着托盘里的食物苦笑，蓦地想起以前没少嘲笑过弟弟的厨艺。可轮到他自己施展手艺时，他却掉了链子，一败涂地。

巴希尔沿着阳光的踪迹朝客房走，而他仍是忐忑不安，深呼吸了许多次。他衷心希望艾米莉亚不记得昨晚的事，尤其是他大言不惭地说了“我爱你”这种荒唐话。虽然这种话他以前没少对别人说过，简直就像是呼吸那样自然而然，可这一次他回想起来只想割掉自己的舌头——他有什么资格？

茶发青年腾出手敲了门，听到艾米莉亚低低应了一声，然后很快瞧见了正在梳妆打扮的她。那头淡金色的长发犹如缎子一般，在阳光下散发着温暖的光，而她身上橙花的气息扑面而来，叫他心旌荡漾。巴希尔清了清嗓子，装作若无其事地询问她的身体状况，并微笑着招呼她吃点儿东西。换做往常，他的微笑总是能让他达成目的，但此刻他只换来对方淡淡的一句道谢。而他也不敢大方地去看她，只能透过余光观察着她的反应……她记得多少呢？

“我约好了医生。”巴希尔假装轻松地说，“待会儿我送你过去。”

“抱歉，巴希尔。我还有个重要的会议。”艾米莉亚低声说，“我回去换身衣服就直接去办公室了。”

“那我帮你改到明天。”

艾米莉亚顿了顿，婉拒道：“只是感冒……我已经没事了。”

巴希尔又被她的软钉子磨得寸步难行，只得抿着嘴连连点头，心里却极其不是滋味。她虽然站在离他很近的地方，可他们两人之间从始至终都像是隔着一道跨不过去的鸿沟。他于是长叹了一声，徒劳地恳求道：“……至少吃点儿东西再走。”

艾米莉亚听后，表情又变得有些复杂，拿那双蜂蜜色的眼眸打量他。茶发青年抬头遇上她的目光，而她立刻挪开了视线，小声说：“你不必做到这个份上的，巴希尔。”

“你是我的家人。”他怔了怔，然后冠冕堂皇地说。

艾米莉亚梳好了个马尾，从镜子里瞥了他一眼，低声说：“你要有自己的生活。”

“……你又来了。”巴希尔咬着牙说。他对这个老生常谈的话题感到有些恼怒，好像昨晚的那些无名火在咖啡的作用下又顷刻间烧了起来。他往前走了两步，又补充道：“这也是我生活的一部分，艾米莉亚。”

她的笑容有些苦涩，而他相信那并非是他的错觉。“我的意思是，你也需要重新……约会，遇到一个能让你开心的人。”她的声音很轻，“然后组建自己的家庭什么的。”

巴希尔觉得他似乎丧失了控制自己脾气的能力。或许是因为他睡眠不足、喝了过多的咖啡的缘故。但更可能是别的原因。一直被他藏在心底的某些原因。“哦，这么说你是觉得我太碍眼了？”他的话脱离了理智的掌控，被他此刻起伏的情绪所牵着走。

“不是，我不是指……”

“‘让我开心’？”素来以温柔著称的巴希尔刻薄地冷笑了一声，突兀地打断了她的话，“所以你也知道我不开心的原因了？”

艾米莉亚轻轻咳嗽了两下，但没答话，只是站在那儿静静地望着他。他没来由地想，她说不定真的什么都知道，包括昨晚发生的一切。而他本可以和她一样，守着某种心照不宣的秘密，那样或许他还能保持住往先那种如履薄冰的关系。但现在已经晚了。

“你既然知道，又何必对我说这些话？”他近乎歇斯底里地问，心脏跳得飞快，眼前忽然一片模糊。

“我知道，所以我才会说。”她的声音也不再那么平稳，“……我不能，巴希尔，我真的不能。”

“不能什么？”他继续逼问道，仿佛也要将自己逼上绝路一样。

艾米莉亚的眼睛里有了泪光。他把她惹哭了。善解人意的巴希尔·修斯不但情绪失控，还破天荒地让女人在他面前掉了眼泪。

“不能离你这么近。”艾米莉亚挤出这么一句，眼泪顺着脸颊簌簌滚落，然后她便陷入到一阵抽噎当中。而他听完愣在原地，没想到等来的却是这样一个回答。可他宁愿是一句充满厌恶的拒绝。

“我很怕把你当成他。这不对……也不公平，”艾米莉亚接着断断续续地说，“对你不公平。”

“我不在乎！”巴希尔低吼道，“我不在乎……我以为你知道。我昨晚说的话也是真心的！我……”他哽咽着，没办法说完剩下的两个字。可一切都已经覆水难收了。

“那你要我怎么做？”她拿手胡乱地擦着眼泪，浑身颤抖，“……你想过后果吗？”

我比谁都清楚。他绝望地望着她，却一个字都说不出来。而她一边咳嗽，一边擦干了眼泪，然后摆出一副决绝的姿态对他说道：“我们都需要新生活，巴希尔。”

艾米莉亚说完之后不再看他，很快消失在他的视线里。他也没去阻拦，在她撞上房门后不受控制地掀翻了托盘里的所有东西。他把一切都搞砸了。他再也回不去了。他是个卑鄙的自私鬼。而这些或许都是他的报应——他从来都是逢场作戏，不肯把真心留给谁。但当他认真地渴望一个家时，那却是他不该触碰的情感。

巴希尔望着一地的狼藉发愣，接着迟缓地蹲下身，后知后觉地落下泪来。


	5. Chapter 5

那之后的日子巴希尔过得浑浑噩噩，入夏后的阳光和生意盎然并没使他明朗起来，而那些与他擦肩而过的人的微笑也与他无关。他机械地执行着安排好的时间表，把自己掩藏在“巴希尔·修斯”的面具之后，让一切看起来有条不紊。因而在外人看来，他还是一如往常，唯有他自己清楚他究竟经历了什么。

那天之后，艾米莉亚便很少出现在他的视野里，似乎打定了主意要和他保持距离。他比谁都明白，却无法将她的身影从脑海里赶出去。有时候这么做反而适得其反，叫他心神不宁，等回过神时他已站在那栋公寓的楼下。门卫认得他，还问他是不是要找艾米莉亚，他只好狼狈地掩饰，随便找个借口糊弄过去，然后逃跑一般地混入到中央公园的人群当中。后来他便会借口把给两个孩子的礼物留在楼下，内心却隐隐期待着能和她不期而遇。只是幻想始终是幻想，他大多数时候是从那些八卦新闻上见到她的样子，而他还要忍受着诸如“旧情复燃”、“婚期将近”之类的标题。他自认忍耐力比他弟弟好上一些，但为此还是摔坏了三部手机。

新生活。

他喃喃道。

照片上的艾米莉亚和那位伯爵依偎在一起，神色亲昵。

这就是你想要的吗？

巴希尔轻叹了一声，把那张照片裁了一半，只留下艾米莉亚微笑的脸庞。

但让他稍微感到庆幸的是，他还能不时见到诺亚和诺曼，只是次数比原先少了许多。他想那或许是她念在巴泽尔的面子上，才没有完全阻止他去见两个侄儿。可就算是需要他去接两个孩子的时候，艾米莉亚也始终保持着一副礼貌而淡漠的模样，然后和他说的话绝不超过五句。而他也竭力装出一副若无其事的样子配合她，却比陌生人还要小心翼翼。

“你们怎么了？”某天放学之后，诺亚突然问，“你和妈妈都不怎么说话了。”

巴希尔捋了捋头发，感慨着孩子的早熟与敏锐，又联想到自己和巴泽尔那时也是如此。或许这便是过早失去亲近之人的共通点，对细微的感情变化格外敏感。他挤出一丝微笑，解释道：“没有。我们只是都很忙。”

“你都不来家里吃饭了！”诺曼抱怨道。

“我……唔，抱歉。下次我一定去。”他言不由衷地说，“等我忙完这一阵。”

诺亚撅起嘴，不满地反驳道：“你上次也是这么说的。”

茶发青年讪笑道：“那个嘛……我最近新交了女朋友。”

这当然是谎话。他不过是跟他连名字都记不住的一些女人吃了几次饭，然后在对方殷切的目光里很快感到索然无味，接着被心上的黑洞把所剩不多的兴致吞噬殆尽。就算是他为了排遣心里的空虚，和其中的什么人上了床，她们的脸庞也是一片模糊——他脑海里全是艾米莉亚。他不止一次地幻想着爱抚她、占有她，听她因为失神而娇喘和呻吟，然后和他一同抵达欢愉的顶峰。这样的念头总让他觉得自己可耻又下流，却又沉溺其中无法自拔。等到情欲褪去，孤独和自我厌恶又铺天盖地地攫住他，而他总是没来由地感到奇怪：那些女人为什么都喜欢对他投怀送抱？他到底哪里好了？如果他真的那么好，艾米莉亚又为何连话都不再和他多说一句？……是了，他越线在先。这全是他的错。可他又该怎么做？就那么默默地关注她一辈子吗？

巴希尔有些后悔对两个孩子扯了谎。他们先是有些惊讶地望着他，然后那两双和他弟弟相似的眼眸里充满了失望，接着渐渐转化为恼怒，仿佛他背叛了他们一样。

“你不是答应过要帮我们吗？”诺亚忍不住生气地踢了下座椅，“你不但没赶走那个‘大理石雕像’，还自己当了逃兵！……我们不是同一个阵营的吗？”

他苦笑连连，从后视镜里不断瞥着两个孩子气鼓鼓的脸。他们近来本就对他有诸多抱怨，而这下两兄弟的坏情绪就像决堤的洪水，汹涌泛滥。巴希尔不断道歉，觉得自己怎么做都不对——他无法像敷衍那些女人一样敷衍两个孩子。

“连你也不要我们了吗？”诺曼可怜巴巴地问道。

巴希尔一惊，急忙否认了三遍，又试探性地问道：“为什么这么说？是发生了什么吗？”

诺亚哼了一声，说道：“妈妈要和那个人去度假。可我们不想一起去。”

“还是不喜欢他？”他问道，心里蓦地涌起一股幸灾乐祸之情，却又不敢太明显地表现在脸上。而这可能是他几个月来最开心的时刻。

“不喜欢。”两兄弟斩钉截铁、异口同声地说道。

“你妈妈会为难的。”他试图当起和事佬，但他们和往常一样不肯买账。

“我们也很为难！”诺亚看了弟弟一眼，然后抱起了双臂，“她答应过会征求我们的意见！可是当我们说‘不喜欢大理石’的时候，她却还是在和他约会……一直是这样！”

巴希尔想像了一下两兄弟和伯爵闹别扭时的画面，幸灾乐祸的情绪愈发明显。艾米莉亚一定很为难，可这是她选择的“新生活”。他有些得意地想，心里像有个小人在跳踢踏舞。不，或许是桑巴。巴希尔清了清嗓子，假装严肃地安抚道：“不管怎么说，你妈妈还是喜欢他的，所以你们可能得试着理解……”

“呸！分明是他黏着我妈妈。”诺亚气呼呼地打断了他，“他一定是把妈妈的其它追求者都赶走了，然后她别无选择，只能跟他在一起。”

奇妙的推理。巴希尔又忍不住笑了一下。但按着他对那位伯爵的了解，他却也隐隐觉得涅尔基甘铎做得出这种事。

“我们本想着你可以‘收留’我们，这样我们就不用见到那张脸了。”诺亚接着补充道，“可现在你有了女朋友……”

“哦，那不碍事。”巴希尔微笑道，“你们比较重要。”

“当真？”男孩儿很快雀跃起来，“但是你的女朋友……你不去见她的话，她会哭吗？”

“别担心。”他停好了车，“我不会惹女孩子哭的。”

除了你妈妈。他在内心默念道。

“那你也不会让我妈妈哭了？”诺曼又是天真无邪地问，仿佛立刻看穿了他的心思一样。

诺曼大魔王。他暗暗哀嚎道。

巴希尔尴尬地咳嗽了一声，不禁感叹着诺曼总是能在无意间一阵见血地戳中他的痛点，叫他猝不及防。“我也希望。”他只得酸溜溜地说。

“你如果一直在就好了。”诺曼叹了口气，小声说道。

“怎么了？”巴希尔揉了揉他的头发，“她还是会哭吗？”

两兄弟对望了一眼，然后点了点头。

“起先我们以为是因为我们哭的缘故。我们想爸爸的时候，妈妈也会……”诺亚比划了一下，“可是等我们忍住不再哭了，她有时还是会在深夜里偷偷地掉眼泪。我和诺曼都撞见过。”

他的弟弟附和着点了点头。

巴希尔听后沉默不语，心里极不是滋味，一时找不出合适的语句来回应。他知道艾米莉亚断断续续地接受过很长时间的心理治疗，但显然效果并不那么理想。

他带着两个孩子步入到夏日的艳阳中，阳光微微灼痛了他的皮肤。他们沿着街走了一小段，然后拐进了一间手工冰淇淋店。孩子们的情绪为此好了一点，暂时忘掉了烦恼，忙着挑选不同口味的冰淇淋，在巧克力和覆盆子口味之间犹豫不决。茶发青年望着他们的身影，老是不由自主地回想起他和巴泽尔儿时的事，仿佛那两个孩子是连接他和他弟弟的纽带。

他明白艾米莉亚为何还会掉眼泪，但他对此也无能为力。他也一直很想他，有时觉得好像推开门就能重新见到他。如果巴泽尔还在，那他也不必面对如此多的烦恼，他只要戴着属于“巴希尔·修斯”的面具，不远不近地守护着他们即可。而不是现在这样。绝不是现在这样。

巴希尔给自己也买了一份草莓味的冰淇淋，冷冰冰的甜腻舒缓了些许他那不期而至的伤感。一名同样带着孩子的妈妈询问诺曼吃的是哪种口味的冰淇淋，还自然而然地把他当成了两个孩子的爸爸。他没去纠正她，而两兄弟为此吃惊地看着他。

“抱歉。”巴希尔挤出了一丝微笑，有些愧疚地说道。他又越线了。

“如果是就好了。”诺亚小声说。随后他们三人都陷入了长时间的沉默，各自吃着自己的那一份冰淇淋。店里的冷气开得有点儿足，让诺曼不由地打了个喷嚏。他的哥哥立刻放下勺子，拿着纸巾帮他擤着鼻子。巴希尔看得出神，沿着阳光的轮廓望见了自己和巴泽尔的影子。

幸好他们有彼此。

“所以那个‘大理石’根本没照顾好她！”诺亚重新拿起勺子，然后咽下一大口冰淇淋，气鼓鼓地重新控诉道，“如果他做得好，妈妈就不会再掉眼泪了！”

“很少有人能超过你爸爸。”他顿了顿，说道。

“那你呢？”诺曼问。

“我？”他自嘲地笑了一声，“我也不如他。”

诺亚摇了摇头，说：“可爸爸总说你比他好。”

巴希尔耸了耸肩，又给自己点了一杯浓缩咖啡。苦涩和先前冰淇淋的甜腻融合在一起，混合出一股令人愉悦的味道。他放下杯子，决定暂时不再去想他的弟弟，对两个孩子说道：“我会和你们的妈妈商量一下，希望她能同意让你们留下来……她打算哪天走？”

他的口吻像是离婚后的丈夫，要和前妻争夺陪伴孩子的时间。而这古怪的念头让他打了个冷颤，哭笑不得。

“后天。”诺亚闷闷不乐地说。

和巴希尔预想的一样，同艾米莉亚的“协商”并不十分顺利。他看得出她有些恼火，而他也同样如此，好像他们之间累积的那些情绪在此刻一下子爆发了出来。照理说，巴希尔通常都能在各种谈判中顺利达到目的，但艾米莉亚并不买账，似乎在与他弟弟相处的多年时间里累积下了诸多经验，于是最后逐渐演变成两人之间的唇枪舌剑，互不相让。

“我们都先冷静一下，好吗？”巴希尔烦躁地扯着自己的领带，“……孩子们会听到的。”

尽管他这么说，但他十分怀疑那两个人小鬼大的男孩儿此刻正趴在他们的房门上，竖着耳朵聆听着客厅里的动静。而他说话的方式又像是个离婚的失意男子，在同前妻就孩子的问题协调未果后显得有些狼狈和气急败坏。可管他呢，他至少得为两个孩子做些什么——与其让他们不开心地在一个陌生环境里大吵大闹，还不如和他安安稳稳地待上一周。

巴希尔解开了领带，把西服外套随手扔在一张吧台椅上，然后开始卷着衬衫的袖子。在此期间，他拿余光瞟着艾米莉亚，只见她的双肩微微颤抖，好像在拼命克制自己的火气。他看她深呼吸了几次，之后朝着他的方向走来，从酒柜里拿了一瓶威士忌出来。

“好主意。”他揶揄了一句。而她不悦地斜了他一眼，但还是给他也倒了一杯酒。

“……要冰吗？”艾米莉亚问，声音不高。

巴希尔有些赌气地回道：“不用。”

于是他瞧着她娴熟地给自己的酒里加了冰块，然后看也不看他，径自端着酒杯往落地窗边走去。而他把那点儿酒尽数灌了下去，却没觉得冷静下来，反而陷入到一种混着眩晕的灼烧感当中。于是他走到水池前胡乱洗了把脸，冷水带走了些许酒精的燥热和他心上的无名火。巴希尔遥望着她瘦削的身影，心里怎么都不是滋味。而她不时抹一下眼角，他很快便知道她在哭。

茶发青年长叹了口气，慢慢走到她身边，嘴唇翕动了半天才开口道：“对不起，是我不好……”

艾米莉亚吓了一跳，连忙假装镇定地摇了摇头，又浅呷了几口酒，却哽咽着说不出话来。巴希尔往前挪了两步，犹豫了半天究竟要不要伸手拍拍她的后背。这么长时间以来，他终于有机会和她多说了些话，还离得近了些，然而却是以这种争吵的方式。或许在她心中，“巴希尔·修斯”已经成了一个卑鄙的混蛋——不但没帮上她什么忙，还不断地给她添乱。

“或许是我刚刚说话的方式不合适……但他们还需要一些时间。”巴希尔还是控制住自己没伸出手去，“这对小孩子来讲很难，艾米莉亚。对你也很难。”

艾米莉亚吸了吸鼻子，然后眺望着窗外的夜景，泪水一直在眼眶里徘徊。“他们一直处不好。”她的声音有些发颤，“这次也是。诺亚总是当着尼克的面给他难堪，或者故意摔坏他带来的东西。诺曼……他老是哭个不停，喊着要爸爸。我一直哄着他们，给他们讲道理，但他们……”

巴希尔听后为自己先前的幸灾乐祸感到一阵羞愧。他还是伸了手，轻抚着她的后背，以示安慰。“我明白。”他轻声说，“或许你和他们之间也需要彼此冷静一下，艾米莉亚。一周的时间不长，我可以照顾好诺亚和诺曼，你也能趁此机会好好休息。”

艾米莉亚的眼泪滚落下来。“他不在了之后，一切都变得很难。”她嗫嚅道。

巴希尔拿过她手里的酒杯放在一边的茶几上，然后豁出去似地将她揽入怀里。他或许不该这么做，特别是她先前义正言辞地拒绝过他，可她现在需要些安慰……只有他能给的安慰。而艾米莉亚没推开他，这倒让他十分意外。

“我知道。”他小心翼翼地说，“对我来说也很难。”

艾米莉亚哭出声来，不断说着“抱歉”。巴希尔紧拥着她，仿佛她才是他平缓伤痛的最佳疗法。她的温度在他身上不断蔓延，直抵他内心的空洞，融化了一方冰雪，叫他再舍不得放开手。但他最终还是松开她，轻柔地替她擦干脸颊上余下的泪水。“你得早点儿休息……东西收拾好了吗？”他故作轻快地问。

艾米莉亚点了点头。

巴希尔又看了看她，试探性地问：“那我明早来接他们？”

她犹豫了一下，还是红着眼睛答应了他。

“别担心。”他尝试着笑了一下，但不算太成功，“希望你能……嗯……玩儿得开心点儿。”

艾米莉亚又是机械地点了点头，眼神看上去空洞又憔悴。他见了后不忍，就那样静静地站在一旁陪着她。高楼下的车水马龙让夜晚依旧生机勃勃，人造的光亮掩埋了星月的光辉，淹没了天外的银河。

“啊，烟花！”巴希尔指了指窗外，打破了沉默，“独立日快到了。”

几簇烟火从楼间的空隙窜出，倏地飞向夜空，绽放开来，洒下万点金光。而艾米莉亚若有所思地凝望着烟火，本已发红的双眸再次溢满了泪水。

“唔，在城市里这么做总是有点危险。”他像是没话找话似地说，“不过如果你愿意，我们可以去海边放一点……”

艾米莉亚听后摇了摇头，似乎也是想笑一下，但最终只是拼命拿手擦着眼泪。“他那时候为了让我开心点，把我骗到家里，”她断断续续地说起往事，“又诳我对他说喜欢他……那一刻也在放烟火……”她又哭起来，话的尾音几不可闻。

他又抱住她，耳中嗡嗡的，视野里全是她哭泣的模样。他不常哭，她便把眼泪都替他流尽了。“我也很想他。”巴希尔轻轻地说，“一直都很想他。”

她仰起头来看着他，似乎忘了曾说过“不能离他这么近”。而巴希尔望向她的眼眸，从中先是看见了自己，接下来便是他弟弟的身影——他不在乎她把他当成巴泽尔的替代品，他甚至在内心深处祈求着她这么做……或许他们彼此都会好受许多。

巴希尔垂下头，心脏狂跳不已。他知道自己要做什么。她也知道。等到他们双唇相接，那些被克制已久的情感一下子奔涌而出。这个吻比先前深夜里的试探更加大胆，而他们也开始不断地从对方身上寻求更多的慰藉，交换着最隐秘的欲望和心事——有时是沿着身体曲线的爱抚，有时是窒息般的亲吻。情欲如暴风骤雨而来，掀翻了理智的桅帆。

等他微微清醒，却发现自己早已越过那道鸿沟，那条界限。巴希尔在心里斥责自己的卑鄙，却无法停下和她交合的频率。罪恶感让他愧疚，却又让他兴奋不已。他知道她也是如此。

艾米莉亚不再哭泣，而是在他耳边难以自持地轻轻呻吟，就像他长久以来幻想的一样……但或许比那还要美妙得多。他们从窗边挪到沙发上，愈加放浪形骸，仿佛要融到对方的灵魂深处，宛若两个饮鸩止渴的囚徒，用禁忌的方式抚慰伤痛，从彼此的身上回溯着逝者的影子。

一团烟火在不远处蓦然炸裂。他们默契地停下来，将欢愉过后的喘息和衣物摩擦的窸窣声消融在这一阵喧嚣里，然后如梦初醒地拉远了距离，仿佛一切都没发生过。沉默蔓延至房间里的每一个角落，而艾米莉亚一言不发地往卧室走，留他一人独自坐在昏暗的客厅里。巴希尔没去阻拦她，和着烟火的光亮喝完了桌上剩下的威士忌。


End file.
